The present invention comprises a new Pelargonium, botanically known as Pelargonium spp., and hereinafter referred to by the variety name ‘PEQZ0001’.
‘PEQZ0001’ is a product of a planned breeding program. The new cultivar ‘PEQZ0001’ has large mostly semi-double bright red-purple inflorescences, medium green foliage, good garden performance growing well in both sun and shade, with lateral plant habit, excellent branching and zonal like foliage.
‘PEQZ0001’ originates from a hybridization in a controlled breeding program in February 2007 in Gilroy, Calif. The female parent was a proprietary plant identified as ‘Amri Pur’, U.S. Plant Pat. No. 20,896, with violet-purple colored flowers that are smaller and a more upright habit when compared to ‘PEQZ0001’.
The male parent of ‘PEQZ0001’ was a the proprietary plant identified as ‘Cante Dereds’, U.S. Plant Pat. No. 15,616, with single deep red flowers and more ivy-type foliage and habit when compared to ‘PEQZ0001’. The resultant seed was sown in a greenhouse in August 2007 in Gilroy, Calif.
‘PEQZ0001’ was selected as one flowering plant within the progeny of the stated cross in December 2007 in a greenhouse in Gilroy, Calif.
The first act of asexual reproduction of ‘PEQZ0001’ was accomplished when vegetative cuttings were propagated from the initial selection in December 2007 in a greenhouse in Gilroy, Calif.